


In Your Blizzard of Ice

by HeraldosNegros



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeraldosNegros/pseuds/HeraldosNegros
Summary: 苍月线
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In Your Blizzard of Ice

仍在加尔古·玛库的那些日子里，库罗德常常抱怨冷，而青狮子学级的学生，尤其是帝弥托利，总是回以不解的眼神。他每每用地理条件自我辩护：里刚家的领地虽然更靠北，但因临海常年温暖湿润，称得上气候宜人，深居内陆的加尔古·玛库则不然。但法嘉斯人只能从概念上理解，就像库罗德只能想象雪片割伤眼皮的冰冷。

某次他们出外模拟作战，轮到他和帝弥托利守夜，他先是托辞要逃，被后者严厉瞪视后怪罪起夜里的低温：“大脑都被冻住了，真有敌情恐怕也反应不过来，这样的话放哨又有什么意义呢？”帝弥托利无法感同身受，仍然态度坚决如要塞城墙，库罗德只好叹一口气，抱起手臂不断跺脚取暖。不愧是北方人啊，他说，我的家乡总是……话没说完，帝弥托利把手套脱下来给他，又解起自己披风。库罗德脸上闪过一丝惊讶。真的要给我吗？他问。法嘉斯的冬天总是很冷，所以我已经习惯了，帝弥托利回答，拿去吧。

那就恭敬不如从命了，王子殿下。库罗德轻快回答，一面把披风旗一样展开，一面问：想必法嘉斯冬天常常下雪吧？啊。帝弥托利点点头，露出有些沉重的表情。总有暴风雪，厉害的时候连房子都能掩埋一半，每个冬天都有人因此死去。

那是什么概念？他从未体会过。他见过零星的小雪，在触及鼻尖的瞬间就融为水滴，也见过海风裹挟的咸雨泼在水城倾斜的屋顶，但暴风雪是另一种东西。它的景象隐藏在等待他抵达的远方，或者隐藏在法嘉斯人冰凉的皮肤下。他获知它的温度纯粹是因为巧合：在学院生活诸多大大小小意外事件中的一桩里，他不得不把差点在浴场中暑的帝弥托利拖出来，那时他碰到对方赤裸的左臂，在湿热的蒸汽中它满是汗水，冰冷得近乎奇异。几乎同一时刻他还留意到帝弥托利的睫毛是金色的，闪着潮湿的色泽，但他不能确证它们的温度，尽管有那么一瞬间他曾想伸手去碰。

后来库罗德问帝弥托利究竟多怕热，对方似乎难于解释，露出点为难表情，想了半天才回答：恐怕和你怕冷一样。当时他想，这倒是不错的回答，但直到很久以后他才明白它的微妙之处——他们能在某种程度上互相理解，却无法真正心意相通。当时他不明白，他只是说，那么想必未来外交访问会有些麻烦，你得为我烧掉许多木柴，而我得事先预备许多箱冰块。不成问题，帝弥托利笑着反问，我很期待到访“水之都”的一天，但迪亚朵拉真有那么热吗？库罗德耸耸肩，说，做好万全准备总不是坏事，你毕竟是个法嘉斯人。

他没有正面回答，就像多年以后他也没有回答贝雷特的问题。接下来要去哪儿？离开芙朵拉。离开芙朵拉去哪里——并没有人追问，贝雷特没有，帝弥托利也没有。库罗德甚至怀疑帝弥托利是否感兴趣。更值得投注心力的事太多：如何接管同盟、吸纳兵力、接收物资，下一节的行军路线，攻占要塞的方法，可能或不可能的和谈……因此他并未开有关冰块的玩笑。如今他们已经在迪亚朵拉，但场景与外交会面之间隔着太多场失败，他不再是盟主，也无法预料何时才会造访法嘉斯，或者，会不会再造访法嘉斯。在那个时刻，过去和未来仿佛同样遥远。但库罗德也知道，当他再次登上飞龙，将芙朵拉留在身后，更遥远的将是过去。因此他留下费鲁诺特。帝弥托利面露惊愕，向他道谢，而他差点讲出不该讲的戏言：只要你保证以后不用它射杀我。

他当然没有那样说，帝弥托利当然也没有那样做。依照帕迈拉史记载，险些杀死卡立德王子的并非一支箭（他曾无数次在空中翻转着躲过它们），而是一杯茶。毒药从融化的冰中溶入茶水，即使及时吞服解毒药草，残留的毒素仍然引发一整晚的谵妄，王子在高烧中痉挛，呕吐，浑身发冷，许多次以为自己即将冻死。未记载的部分是，在那夜的幻觉中，王子回到库罗德这个名字下，回到加尔古·玛库，大地撕裂前的最后一刻。帝国军如钢铁浪潮般由远至近涌来，他和帝弥托利在城墙前与士兵搏斗。在他们头顶，白色的龙腾空而起，掀起烈风与暴雪，无数闪烁的结晶掩盖一切，山丘、军队、房屋与光线纷纷消失，余留的唯有残暴而美丽的白色，如泛滥的大河冲过两人之间，永远地隔开他们。奇怪的是最后一刻他的视线蓦然变得敏锐，辨清帝弥托利眨眼时垂落的金色眼睫——在哪里曾见过呢？他想不起来，却知道它们是冷的，紧接着他溺水般沉入雪中。那是帕迈拉王子第一次见到暴风雪，最后一次见到帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 完全不在写的状态但又想写，结局就是不太知道自己写了什么


End file.
